


MCYT Oneshots

by Mari_Ivy



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Ivy/pseuds/Mari_Ivy
Kudos: 8





	MCYT Oneshots

Dream kneeled, kissing the prince’s hand gently. He was visiting the nearby kingdom on official royal business, but he quite enjoyed causing trouble. The prince blushed a deep shade of red, tail starting to wag happily.

Dream smirks, “May I have this dance, your highness?”

The prince’s tail goes berserk and he looks to the king for permission. The king nods and he takes Dream’s stretched out hand. The crowd murmurs about them, how two princes shouldn’t be dancing with each other but Dream reassures his dance partner.

Dream places his right hand on the prince’s waist and the other in his hand. The prince beams brightly and now it was Dream’s turn to blush.

They guided across the dance floor, they looked like they were made for each other. The way their bodies fit like puzzle pieces. How they never got in each other’s way but seemed to be closer than strands of hair.

Dream looks down at the prince, “So, Prince Fundy, I assume you want to know who you’re dancing with?”

Fundy tilts his head, “Of course I do, it’s the matter of if you tell me.”

Dream bends down to his ear and starts to whisper, “Prince Dream, the pleasure is all mine.”

Fundy’s grip tightens and his smile falters. The music blares, the violins going louder, the piano going faster. Dream knew what had just dawned on Fundy, how he was supposed to marry his sister.

Fundy goes still and Dream let’s go, he reaches into his pocket for a note and places it in Fundy’s hand. Fundy watches as Dream walks over to his father and he opens the note, gasping silently.

Meet me on the third-floor right corridor balcony -Dream


End file.
